1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools for building construction and, more particularly, to clamps for holding levels to beams, studs, door frames, and the like.
2. The Prior Art
In any type of building construction, there are construction components that must be oriented in particular ways. For example, 2.times.4 wall studs must be vertical, window frames must be horizontal or vertical, ceiling joists must be horizontal, deck posts must be vertical, etc. In order to make sure that these components are oriented properly, the level, a basic tool of the construction trade, is used. The most common type of level is the bubble level. In the bubble level, a sealed vial with a slightly convex wall is nearly completely filled with a liquid. The resulting air bubble shows the orientation of the vial. When the vial is in a horizontal position, the bubble is located in the center of the vial. As the vial is moved from the horizontal position, the bubble moves from the center toward one of the ends, indicating that the vial is no longer horizontal.
In order to put the vial to practical use, it is generally mounted in a frame, two forms of which are most common, the box and the I-beam. As their names imply, the box is a three-dimensional rectangular box and the I-beam has the shape of an I in cross-section. The combination of a vial and a box frame is called a box level and the combination of a vial and an I-beam frame is called an I-beam level. The orientation of the vial in the frame depends on the use to which the level is being put. If the level is being used to test the horizontal orientation of a component, the vial is mounted parallel to the reference side of the frame. Thus, when the frame is horizontal or "level", as it is called in the construction trade, the vial is also horizontal, with the bubble centered in the vial. If the level is being used to test the vertical orientation of a component, the vial is mounted perpendicular to the reference side, so that when the reference side is vertical or "plumb", the vial is horizontal, with the bubble centered in the vial. In some special cases, a vial is mounted at an angle other than horizontal or vertical, for example, at 45.degree. from the reference side. Most levels are made with a combination of horizontal and vertical vials.
As stated previously, the level is used to determine whether a construction component is oriented properly prior to permanently securing the component to the larger construct. To use the level, the reference side is placed flush against the component to be measured. If the appropriate bubble is located in the center of its vial, the component is properly oriented and can be secured. If the bubble is not in the center of the vial, the component must be moved until the bubble is centered and then the component can be secured.
The major drawback of the vertical or plumb level is that it takes at least one hand to hold the level flush against a vertical surface of the component while the component is being secured in place. Since it generally takes two hands to position and secure a component, a minimum of two people is needed, one person to hold the level against the component and the other to position and secure the component, which is an inefficient use of construction personnel. In addition, if the person holding the level is not diligent enough or becomes tired, one end of the level may come away from the component and show a false vertical reading, resulting in the component not being plumbed properly.
Although the horizontal level can be set on a horizontal surface of the component without being held, such conduct is not safe. If the component should slip or fall, the level could easily fall off the component, causing damage, especially to the level itself, or personal injury. Thus, the safest course is to hold the level in place while the component is being positioned and secured. As with the vertical level, since it generally takes two hands to position and secure a component, a minimum of two persons is needed, one to hold the level against the component and the other to position and secure the component, which is also an inefficient use of construction personnel.
Thus, there continues to be a need for a device that can properly and efficiently position and hold a level to a construction component, freeing both hands to safely position and secure the component and freeing one person to perform other tasks.